


Of Movies and Beds

by loeywrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Park Chanyeol, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, Genderbending, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeywrites/pseuds/loeywrites
Summary: Chanyeol gives her a reward on her latest movie.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Of Movies and Beds

**Author's Note:**

> hewoooo this is my first one-shot here and i hope y'all enjoy hehe ^,^

♡

Baekhyun looks at the clock for the nth time and sighs.

Her boyfriend was supposed to be at home already. It has been two hours and still Chanyeol's MIA. He promised Baekhyun yesterday that they'll see the newest film of hers together. She really worked hard to get the role, doing auditions here and there just to get casted.

Byun Baekhyun doesn't need that though being the most sought-after actress of her generation, but she thinks it will be fair for everyone to be casted because they picked her through audition and not because she's a famous actress, well it was just a bonus but still talent before visual first.

She checked her phone but end up being disappointed because there's still no message from her boyfriend, she's starting to get upset reallyㅡthe nachos she prepared was already cold, the chips wasn't that crispy already, for how long it was exposed in air and the ice on their mugs, melted.

Chanyeol shouldn't make a promise if he can't.

Baekhyun understands her boyfriend was busy, he owns a company with such a lot of business on the side. He owns half of hotels, restaurants, and even got a record label for uprising stars but one message to notify her about not coming is easy, he can just type "no" and she'll understand.

It frustrates her. This is the film that she was really proud of. She really worked hard for this and she wanted to share that with Chanyeol but the man was missing and she can't help but to feel insecurities again.

She started acting when she was 8, people loved her because of her cute antics, her small face, fair white skin that can be compared to Snow White, her droopy eyes, thin pinkish lips and her adorable cheeks. She could pass an idol but she doesn't want that, yes she could sing and dance but acting is her life, that's her passion, dream and fulfillment. With acting she can do all, she can mask her through feelings so people around her wouldn't dig in with her personal life. If she tells them she's fine or okay, they will probably believe her in an instant, no more further questions asked after.

When she was sixteen she was casted on Chanyeol's dad film, it was an entry for an international film festival and that's where Baekhyun met the latter. He was always there together with his dad, lurking on the side when the camera started to roll, sometimes helping the crew or just playing a guitar on the corner while waiting for his dad.

It was a love at third sight, she guessed.

Baekhyun's not really fond of his presence before, imagine a lanky boy with a huge ass guitar camping on his back, all teeth shows as he smile, and huge eyes always roaming around but that started to change when it was Chanyeol's third visit on the set, he was all dressedㅡlike a gentleman attending his first ever date in suite, his hair brush-up as his forehead showing and his dimples showing when he smiles at the people complimenting him. When he looked her way, he waved and smiled brightly.

That day she can't help but to earn a tiny little bit of crush on him that eventually grows when they've become best of friends. Chanyeol being her companion in studying with her online schooling, helping her to pass a subject with her busy schedule, him being there when she's nervous as hell because she's thought she didn't do great at the set or just plainly give her a comforting squeeze on her hands when she's crying because the world expect too much from her.

Things that made her fall in love with Chanyeol.

She remembered when she confessed to him. Twenty years old Baekhyun was anxiously waiting for his best friend to come down on the lobby of his condominium, after she texted him that 'emergency meet me on your lobby'. She bites her nails as her feet thump on the floor too fast. When she saw him walking in her direction, she just wanted to vanish and turn around but she can't, she's already there, she can't back out.

She didn't wait for him to speak, Baekhyun told him she loves him more than friends, she just blurted what she really feel towards him but abruptly stop when Chanyeol caged her on his arms, chuckling and kiss her crown, saying the exact things she said, even saying spoiling things for him because he wanted to confess first but Baekhyun happened and the rest was history.

She thought it was only yesterday when she confessed to Chanyeol and the latter accepted him but look, they are going to enter their fifth year being together and still butterflies on her stomach don't disappear.

She was astonished by a sudden wet peck placed on her cheeks, as masculine scent hit her nostrils, Baekhyun looked up to see her boyfriend, all teeth showing as he showcased his famous i'm sorry love smile. The former just rolled her eyes and made a space for him on the couch, she turns on the television and waits for him to remove his jacket suit.

She didn't want an argument. She doesn’t want to dampen the mood, it's an important night for her, as much as she wants to question him for being late, she didn't. Her boyfriend looks hell-a tired, so instead of it, Baekhyun just stays mum on her place, clicking on the remote. She felt an arm drop over her shoulders, pulling her closer to his side.

" _sorrㅡ_ "

" _Cut it Chanyeol, I understand_ ," she said, eyes fixed on the television, pushing her toxicity on the back of her mind.

She hears him sigh but ignores it and continues to press the play button on the remote. Baekhyun relaxed on his side as the movie started, she saw on her peripheral vision that Chanyeol's attention was already on her movie.

Her boyfriend was about to reach for the nachos but she stopped her.

" _it's tastes odd already_ ," she explains, but Chanyeol, being himself, doesn't listen and continues to reach for the bowl. "don't you ever complain after" she sighs, muttering the words under her breath.

Chanyeol starts to munch on the nachos and Baekhyun immediately gets the wet wipes in front of her. She knows how messy the former can be while devouring his food, he won't care if it messes with his dress nor his face, as long as he can have them in the way he wanted, then he doesn't really give a damn.

It wasn't that soon Chanyeol already made a mess, Baekhyun rolled her eyes and wiped the dripping sauce on his chin with the wipes, she could feel the growing stubbles under her touch and made a mental note to inform her boyfriend about it.

Chanyeol kissed her fingers, grinning down at her.

Baekhyun just smiled back, the upset clearly went away. She thought there's no reason for her to be upset, Chanyeol's here, together with her, even though he's tired, he still dragged himself to her house rather than going to his penthouse. Her boyfriend made an effort and that's more important for Baekhyun.

Chanyeol put down the nachos and went to reach for the drink.

" _love, the ice already melt, we can get anotherㅡ_ " she was cut by a sudden kiss on her lips, Baekhyun just looked at her boyfriend, who's eyes were closed as he cups her face in between his hands. He firmly pulled her closer, tongue brushes across her bottom lip. Baekhyun encircles her thin arms around his neck and hums, she can taste the nachos on his mouth when Chanyeol deepens the kiss. They were too engaged in kissing each other as Baekhyun didn't notice that the movie played her favorite scene which she wanted to show Chanyeol, but just shrugged that off because she misses him too much.

Chanyeol scoops her onto his lap as their kiss escalates so quick and hot. She felt a hand over her back, roaming around, wandering, also memorizing every spot of it. She tilts her head as his kisses go further down her neck. She can't help but to moan at the sensation, hands on the back of his neck, pushing him more. She moaned loudly when he sucked and licked on the certain spot below her ears.

" _i missed you_ " he whispers in a lower octave manner.

Baekhyun can't help but to feel her inside being wet by that, instead of answering she grinds herself, directly on Chanyeol's clothed manhood, that made both of them moan. She's just wearing super short shorts under her (his actually) big shirt. Baekhyun can feel her womanhood's lips down there touching his awakening buddy. The latter shivers when Chanyeol slipped his free hand over her shirt, he smirks when he feels Baekhyun doesn't wear a bra underneath. He tugs her shirt upwards without hearing a protest from her girlfriend, she let her breast flaunt in front of her boyfriend.

" _What a delight_ " Chanyeol said, eyes hooded with too much love and a hint of lust. He draws his mouth to suck on her left breast as he satisfies the other by tugging and kneading it like a dough. He glanced at her, whose eyes were closed, bottom lip caught between her teeth, eyebrows furrowed as her hand pushed his head to get more of the action.

She was a complete mess when Chanyeol groped her mounds together and licked the line in between up to her collar bones and repeated as Baekhyun panting hard, chasing her own breath, totally crazy with what Chanyeol was doing at her.

_it was just his tongue but i'm going crazy already, what more when it's his dick._ she thought.

Baekhyun was pulled on her thought when Chanyeol lifted her, carrying her towards the bedroom. She tightened her grip over his shoulders as she nipped on his jaw. It was only cutted when she was placed above the soft mattress of her bed. Chanyeol detached himself to his girlfriend and removes his clothes one by one, Baekhyun do the same and removes the last piece of cloth she have, she laid on the mattress and look over at Chanyeol with hooded eyes, cupping her breast with her left as the other reach down for her womanhood, massaging her clit in a slow manner, giving a full show towards her boyfriend, whose licking his bottom lip eyeing the sight before his eyes.

" _mmmh_ -" she moaned, eyes still not leaving his boyfriend's as she inserted a finger on her.

Chanyeol who gulps on the sight, watching her, moans on her own fingers. She motions him to move forward, using her thighs to hook over his shoulders, pushing him towards her wet cave. Chanyeol held her waist, pinning her down, starting to leave wet kisses on her thighs, nosing the inside down unto the wet lips of her pussy. She squirms when the point of his nose accidentally touches her clit, she feels him releasing a hot air directly to the place that makes her shivers, arching her back in a perfect curve, while thrusting herself for Chanyeol to eat her.

" _relax love,_ " he said, massaging her hipbone with his thumb. Chanyeol gave her a glance, asking for permission like a true gentleman, Baekhyun thrust her hips, cradling the former's face with the use of her thighs resting at his shoulders. She yelps when she feels his tongue giving a fat lick over his pussy's lips, drawing his mouth closer to her clit. Baekhyun unconsciously tugs on her boyfriend's hair, grinding herself to his boyfriend's tongue harder. Chanyeol stops and dives in again to poke her clit with the tip of his tongue, biting the bundle of nerves that made her moans so loud. He dipped his left thumb on her entrance, collecting an ample amount of her pre-cum and guided it towards his girlfriend's mouth. Baekhyun gradually welcomes and hollows her cheeks as she sucks on his finger, tasting her sweetness happily. She just realized fingers were on her pussy, when the actress released high pitch moans, two fingers pistons her pussy, and shut her eyes tight, feeling the fast rhythm of Chanyeol's digit on her.

_"a-ah..."_ Baekhyun meets every thrust he makes on her, moaning loudly when he hits her g-spot and aims to jab it as he enters her again. She went crazy when Chanyeol inserted his tongue together with his three fingers, feeling all the juices that gushed out of his girlfriend. Her thighs terribly shook like a vibrator, as a familiar feeling started to build on her lower abdomen. She groped her boyfriend's blonde locks tightly, arching her back as she let her juices flow, squirt even, but Chanyeol doesn't complain and drinks all her cum, aiming for more, the latter nips on her clit. _"n-no more yeoㅡahh"_ Baekhyun can only mutters, as her fingers curls on the sheet, gripping them tightly, she thrust her hips backward, squirming to get away from Chanyeol's hold, but her boyfriend paid no attention and continues to aim for her second release. She cries in pleasure when he doesn't stop, putting his fingers back on her entrance, pistoning his four fingers, feeling her walls getting tighter and tighter under his touch.

she shouts _"fuck chanyeol!"_ together with a high pitch moan, as the second wave of cum flows out from her, Chanyeol grins at the beautiful mess she made. He scoops some cum and thrust it back to her in a slow manner, definitely teasing her well eaten pussy. Chanyeol stood up, unbuckled his belt, and let his jet black slack and boxer discarded on the floor, he let a hiss when Baekhyun's toes, drawing circle patterns on his clothed member. He caught her foot to kiss the back of it, licking her heel up to the back of her toes, he let his member free from his underwear, tugging it up and down, smearing the pearl cum over his girth, making sure that his whole length was cover in it, he gave one last pump before he spreads her legs wider to position himself on her entrance, he leans down first, capturing the sweet thin lips, nipping and sucking the bottom lip.

He doesn't waste any more time when he sees Baekhyun whimpers underneath him and slowly grinds herself on his buddy down there. They aren't in need of condoms because of Baekhyun's regular intake of her birth control pills. She wants him to fuck her raw, the feeling of his member being swallowed by her meaty inside, she needs that.

She let a throaty moans when he felt Chanyeol's dick teasing his clit, the latter smirk when he saw how well-fuck Baekhyun was right now, without the main dealㅡthe star of the nightㅡhis great dick.

They both moan in pleasure as Chanyeol thrusting his manhood to her slowly, caressing her waist to slightly ease the pain. He distracted her by capturing his lips on a sweet kiss, shoving his tongue, savoring each other's saliva in the process. When he fully settles inside her, he lets her adjust to his size, kissing the deep curve on her collar bones, nipping on the skin above, his hand hovers on her right breast, fondling it in a gentle way. He latches on her perky nipple, sucking it like a hungry newborn craving for her momma's milk, he bites, licks, sucks and repeats until he is satisfied enough.

Baekhyun on the other did nothing but to moan or whimper in pleasure, she felt full down there with his dick, her breasts were all swollen just the way she liked it.

**_Fuck Chanyeol and his serving skills_.**

_"l-love, move"_ she whispers, moving on her own, thrusting her hips, fucking herself on his dick, Chanyeol let her though, he looked down in between them, mumbling profanities when his member disappear and appears again. He let a curse before pinning her down by grabbing at her waist. Chanyeol slowly thrust to her cave, eyes never leaving their genitals. He reached down to massage her clit, and like an automatic reaction, Baekhyun screams as the pleasure hits her twice. Chanyeol leans his forehead on her collar bones, kissing the exposed skin in front of his mouth, getting his firm muscles on work as he starts thrusting on her pussy, picking at an animalistic pace. He stops and pulls his length out on her girlfriend and she whines in protest.

" _ride me_ " he whispers in her ears, licking the lobe in the process. Baekhyun gathered all her strength to get up and position herself on top of Chanyeol who's holding his girth pumping it slowly. Her mouth waters on the sight, she leans down and kisses his hand before removing it, she places a wet kiss on the tip of his manhood before spitting on it. She sucks on the mushroom head, licking the slit, before tracing the veins downward. She smirks when Chanyeol lets out a long deep moan, tucking her hair behind her ears, Baekhyun sweetly smiles at the gesture and gives the head a long kiss before positioning herself to ride the man. Her boyfriend placed a comforting squeeze on her waist, Baekhyun guided his boyfriend's dick towards her entrance, grinding on the tip as she let out a long moan, she placed her palm on his sturdy chest, flicking his pinkish nipples. Baekhyun moves her waist in a circular motion, making his dick enter her deeply, thrusting her womanhood on his gifted member.

Chanyeol just let her move on her own, he focused on twisting her nipples that jiggled as she slammed her pussy on his dick. He moaned when she clenched on him too tight, the hand over her waist roamed towards her clitoris and Baekhyun, again, lost her sanity. The actress arched her back, throwing her head, exposing her milky white neck full of purplish marks. Once she gets back on her composure, she starts to move again, slamming her pussy over her boyfriend's dick. She pants hard, when Chanyeol meets her thrust, making it too deep inside her, wrecking her. The latter held her waist to stop from moving, he planted his heel on the bed and thrust deeply on his woman's cave. She whimpers loudly when Chanyeol hits her g-spot. Baekhyun, to hide her moan, pulls the man upward to kiss him on the lips, circling her arms around his neck.

_"i-i'm close..."_ she whispers, hot breath hovering over his lips. " _y-yeol i'm close..fuck!...harder love p-please"_ she leans down to bite her shoulders, trimmed nails clawing on his back for her dear life as she felt his harder, and deeper thrust to her pussy. The moans, heavy breath and thrusting sounds were the only heard on the room, Chanyeol plants a kiss on her hair when she starts to trembles unconsciously, a sign that she will cum any time soon, _"let's cum together_ " he whispers back, as he can also feel that he's near his peak.

A few more strong thrust Baekhyun screams a loud 'fuck' as she cums on his length, not too long Chanyeol follows, spurting great amount of hot cum, directly on her womb. She nibbles on his throat, gripping on his shoulders tightly, feeling the hot mixture of their cum inside her.

Chanyeol caressed her hair, as he pulls out his dick out of her, he reached down to dipped her index finger inside her cave, mixing the already mixed up cum, and thrust his fingers on his mouth to taste them, Baekhyun giggles, doing the same, humming happily, the taller pulled her on a hug before kissing her temples, saying praises on her ear. He laid her down gently, caressing her soft brown locks.

" _I love you_ ," he said, leaning down to kiss her thin lips, the actress hums and says _"I love you"_ back, smiling so brightly to the love of her life.

He gets wet wipes on her bedside cabinet. He cleaned her gently, not causing any arousal towards the lady, just a pure gentle and innocent touch, feeling proud and lucky that he was the one only who can see Baekhyun's naturally sexy body, when lots of men, dying just to date her, but tough luck because she already choose Chanyeol.

_"We better watch my movie, tomorrow Yeollie"_ she jolts out her lower lip, Chanyeol on the other side just laughs and nods. The latter already watched her movie as soon as it was released in public, he even rented twenty cinemas around Seoul just to launch a full-box screening of her movie and she doesn't need to know that.

The sexㅡhe didn't really plan that, all he just wanted was to gave her a kiss on her lips for doing such a great job on her movie, well it was expected because she's the Byun Baekhyun but he still want her to feel how proud he was for her always, but things got escalated on the naughty side so Chanyeol doesn't have any option but to pleasure his queen.

" _bake some cheese mac tomorrow love, I'm suddenly craving for that_ " she said, eyes closed, but reaching out for his hand to entwine with hers, Chanyeol smiles and tugs to kiss her pretty hands.

_"will do that my love, now rest_ " he placed a sweet peck on her temples and lips before starting to sing her to sleep. He looked at her longer and whispersㅡ

_**so lucky to have you, lucky to be your love, i am~** _

[ E N D ]

**Author's Note:**

> if you reach this far, thank you for reading this one-shot hehe, hope you have a delicious meal today ^,^
> 
> violent reaction? drop it @fortunebaekkie 's twt dm ^^


End file.
